Acceptance
by Pahsmina
Summary: Clive comes out to Layton about being gay.


Title: Acceptance

Pairing: Layton/Clive (May be seen as friendly discussion)

Rating: E for everyone

Summary: Clive comes out to Layton about being gay

Roughly 6 months ago the famous Professor Hershel Layton had decided to take the young lad Clive Dove under his wing. A decision that had both been wonderful, yet more challenging than he had originally expected. But it seemed like all the hard work was finally paying off, since these last months especially Clive had started to act more relaxed and friendly. The snobby comebacks were still there, and would probably always be due to his personality, but the tantrums had decreased and his prescribed medication had certainly helped him with sudden waves of anxiety and insomnia. However everyone still agreed that it was for the better for the young lad if his therapy continued, just not as frequent as before.

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon like any other. The Professor had picked Clive up from his last appointment, and just in time for afternoon tea. The table was set in front of them with the usual tea set, and Layton had even picked up some rather fancy looking desserts for the two gentlemen. As the Professor served his housemate his slice of Tiramisu cake he could not help to notice he were more quiet than usual. Ever since the first meeting at the psychiatrist, Layton had requested that Clive would try to share as much as possible from their discussion. And recently that task had seemed to become less challenging after every appointment, so to see Clive suddenly act like he did 5 months ago did worry Layton quite a bit. However it was not of a gentleman to pry, and he absolutely did not wish to put any more pressure than needed on the lad. The two of them sat there quietly for a while, the professor obviously hoping Clive would break the ice.

"She...asked me if I loved" he finally uttered.  
"Well, do you?" Layton was aware that the question might have been bold, however after the time he had spent together with Clive it had proven to be more efficient to be straightforward with him rather than to sugarcoat or wrap it up in details.

"I think you can agree with me that the subject itself is discussable" he said after drinking a sip of his Earl grey.

"Why of course, Humanity loves in various ways after all. You can love a hobby or an object, but also a human being or an animal. We may refer to that feeling with the same word, however they are all different from each other, if...that is what you are suggesting of course." Clive gave off his usual snobby grin, as if he was leading Layton right where he wanted him to.

"Well..." he started with as he spun around the spoon in his tea.

"I did love my parents, however after their..." the young man chewed on his lower lip as if he did not want to end that sentence.  
"...death I...think I hated that I did. Love is not easy, quite the contrary and I do believe that you agree with me on that statement. There's too much risk in it, attachment may be the biggest one of them all." Layton watched Clive as he spoke, and he couldn't help to feel a bit sorry for him considering these were not feelings he had based on his own choice, but instead of traumatic experience.

"So you would prefer to love without a feeling of commitment?" The younger one of them took another sip of his tea, as if he needed a moment to think of a reply.

"Would that still be love to you?"

"Everyone loves differently. I am in no position to decide what might be right or wrong for someone else life. If that is how you wish to persuade it then I will happily support you through it."

"Support..." Clive thought to himself and stared at the black surface in his cup while nervously wringing his hands.

"How can one tell...that the love for a friend and a lover is different?"

"Pardon?"  
"Under normal circumstances a man loves a woman, yes? But what if there would be a friend of the same sex that you feel the same connection to."

"Well first of all, it's not necessarily "normal". Love sometimes comes to us from the most unexpected places, but the most important part is that when love happens, it simply does. We are not in control of choosing or monitor it, no matter how much we wish we could." Clive started wringing his hands again as they came closer to his announcement. He was fairly sure that the Professor would take it well, however he wanted to be 100% sure. Especially since he did not only seek for acceptance, but also a slight approval or some sort, like a tiny hint of hope in Layton's eyes.

"If it would happen to you, would you approve of it?" he shyly asked as he drank the rest of his tea, hoping his company didn't expect him to follow up that question.

"I don't see why I would be against it. Love is a beautiful and marvelous thing after all, which I would love to experience again if I could." That "could" annoyed Clive a bit, since it basically meant the professor did not feel it in this very moment. However, as he said sometimes love comes from the most unexpected places, and to start it he should let him know that there was at least a chance for it. The young man swallowed all his fears and decided to come clean.

"I...I wouldn't."

"Hm?"  
"I...I mean I would not mind if...a close friend of mine would suddenly have romantic feelings towards me. No matter which sex it is." Layton carefully watched the younger gentleman, not wanting to disturb what he was about to say.

"What I mean is that...I am homosexual." Clive did not know what to say or what to do now that those words had finally escaped from his lips. In panic he stared down on his still untouched slice of cake, hoping that the Professor would not notice how hard he bit his lip.

"I'm very proud of you for telling me." He suddenly looked up, only to be greeted by that warm trademark smile of Hershel Layton.

"R-really?" The Professor nodded, as he reached out his hand to briefly touch Clive's.  
"Of course, it is an honor to see you put this much trust in me. And I am certain that you one day will find a man worthy of all your love." All that rush of excitement suddenly gone in less than 10 seconds. Clive knew he should follow it up, confess his honest feelings and just hope for the best, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream, to cry, to burn down half of London again, but all he could do was simply say:

"I...I hope so too Professor. I hope so too." An awkward silence rested over the room before Clive stood up.  
"My apologize for suddenly leaving, but this day has been quite the emotional roller coaster for me and I do believe some rest is needed. I'll see you at dinner, alright Professor?" Without waiting for a reply the blue clad lad walked upstairs to his room, the second he closed the door behind him he could feel the tears burning behind his eyelids.

Clive never came down for dinner that night.


End file.
